Atlantis
The concept for the civ itself is that they developed really advanced technology (like cloaking tech) before humans were even exploring the seas, let alone searching for Atlantis itself. I’m toying with the idea of them having weather tech (making it temperate all the time or regulating it for the best crops). Despite the high tech the society itself is still like one you’d see in a fantasy setting, not primitive, but definitely not the complex sorts of societies you see in lots of sci fi settings. Maybe that’s because every person in Atlantis has access to the technology available so there isn’t very much civil unrest. Most of the people are pretty down-to-earth in personality. Gods and goddesses Atlantians have a kind of loose belief in their gods and goddesses. Each one is quite personal and instead of being super esoteric in nature they’re actually familiar to everyone individually. Many people view them as models or paragons of what they represent (made up as good examples for the people), while others believe they were figures in history. These are the ones I know: Bahetna: Anger/ warriors '' Aremht: Prosperity/ crafting'' '' Arehela: Love/ lust'' '' Setli: Joy/ performance'' Arehela probably has the most vague out of the gods because his personality is widely known through his recorded actions. It is said that he fell in love with a girl sentenced to death for seducing a priest. The girl was penitent, but her pleas were ignored by the high priests. In his grief, Arehela swallowed his gemstone and went insane, burning the temples, eventually saving his lover but dying shortly afterwards. Some Atlantians see Arehela as a different person after death, as they believe that upon death, people all become part of the sea and are perfected in a way that they can’t be in life because they can’t have that connection. Gemstones Every single Atlantian has a gemstone that they wear on a cord around their necks. These gemstones are crystalline in appearance and glow in whitish or greenish hues; variations tend to be visible only to practiced Atlantian eyes and indicate a range of emotions. This contributes to the down-to-earth sort of culture that Atlantians have; people can’t very well hide their emotions. Ashiran’s gemstone is fashioned in a shell shape. He was known for being emotionally volatile as a child, but it was assumed that he had a violent nature, as he was adept at hand-to-hand combat. Coming of age (Ahe-ekti) All Atlantians are informed of what god they are descended from when they reach a certain age (around 17). For most people, family priests (most lower-ranked priests will be assigned a group of families to work with) will perform the ceremony and it is a rather small and intimate event, but the royal family’s ceremonies are attended by the whole nation, especially the heir to the throne. Usually the heir is descended from Bahetna, which makes sense because the king of Atlantis is also the military leader (these days often an unnecessary position). However, Ashiran was named a descendant of Arehela, which was completely unprecedented. Shortly after Ashiran’s ahe-ekti, there were riots. People thought that Ashiran would become corrupt or go insane. For his own safety, Ashiran’s father had the high priest seal Ashiran away and made his younger sister heir to the throne. Story Ashiran was preserved for thousands of years until one fateful day, seemingly no older than he was when his father put him away, the gods saw fit that Ashiran was released. His capsule had laid at the bottom of the sea, hidden, for years, and he was washed up on a beach, completely unconscious. The very same day, I, Kin, had been exploring the seas with my friend Kietra, looking for several mythological places. Kietra and I shipwrecked on the island and were separated. I spent a long time searching for her before finding Ashiran lying on the sand. I did the best I could to nurse him to health. Having studied many dead and fantastical languages, I knew Atlantian fairly well, and talked to him when he woke up. Shortly thereafter, I contracted a fever and became very sick. It was Ashiran’s turn to try and care for me, however he quickly realized that he wasn’t familiar with the human body at all, having never learned any healing in his earlier life, and lifted me up on his back to try and carry me to someone who could help me better. That night was when Lucidae showed up. Modern Atlantis is controlled by a corrupt royal family (to whom Ashiran may still be distantly related to). Lucidae is the son and heir of this family. He has several cyborg enhancements (unheard of in Ashiran’s time) that enhance his physical abilities.